A Mother's Concern
by TempestHeart
Summary: Fem!Hawke and her mother have an argument stemming from the fact that Leandra thinks Hawke needs a husband. Hawke disagrees. Implied Mage!Fem!HawkeXAnders. Rated T for mention of sexual relationship, nothing graphic.


**A/N:** _So first story in a while. I know I was supposed to write something else entirely but this just got me. A combination of Leandra's comments "Now I just have to find you a suitable husband" and "Senechal Bran's son is your age" while watching the Footloose movie just made the plot bunnies hop around in my head. I used an online tool for grammar and spell check, but as usual - please point out if I've made some terrible mistakes. I'm not a native English speaker. This story is rated T for safety, as sexual relationship is implied but nothing explicit is actually mentioned in the story. Well; enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>"Mother, I can't believe that you would try to set me up with that pig! He was awful, I've never met a more lecherous man!"<p>

Leandra didn't look concerned in the slightest when her daughter ranted. "Senechal Bran's son? He's a suiting match for you." She said calmly.

"He tried to grope me under the table several times during dinner. I was tempted to freeze some of his favorite body parts."

"Marian!" Leandra said looking severely scandalized.

Marian just looked irritated. "Mother, as I have told you countless times before; I'm not cut out for being a noble. I'm an apostate, I will never be able to marry well, I might not be able to marry at all. Work on Carver."

Leandra shook her head. "That would just not be proper, I can't marry off one of my younger children before my oldest is married."

Marian rolled her eyes. "Well, I doubt it would be proper if my future husband found out that his wife has some qualities he'd rather not she have. Like the ability to set him on fire."

"Be serious, darling!" Leandra said sharply. "You're already several years older than I was when I was promised to the Comte de Launcet, if we wait any longer no one will be interested. They'll think there is something wrong with you."

Hawke lost what little patience she had left. "But mother, don't you see? There is something wrong with me! I'm cursed with magic! I can't hide it forever either; I have no way of knowing if the person you want me to marry will ship me off to the templars as soon as they notice." She took a breath, really getting worked up now. "And what about children? You know exactly what could happen! They would be shipped off to the Circle, never to be seen again! Perhaps made tranquil!" She took a deep breath to calm herself, her whole body was warm and fire was gathered at her fingertips.

"But surely not-" Leandra started.

"I'm not even a virgin anymore!" Hawke bust out. By the scandalized look on her mother's face that wasn't something she should have said at this point.

"Marian! What have you done?" Leandra said, raising her voice for the first time this evening.

"What I've done? What I've done?" Hawke said, losing the battle against her tears. "I've tried to be happy, mother. Is that so wrong?"

"No, but you should have waited! Men are sometimes only after one thing! I know you and your sister lived sheltered lives in this aspect, but I know I told you to wait until you were married!" Leandra said, getting just as worked up as her daughter was at this point.

Marian raised an eyebrow. "Like you and father did?" She held up a hand before her mother could protest. "I know when I'm born and I know when you married. Say that I was born early all you like but that early is impossible."

Leandra sighed. "I know, I know." Then she looked sharply at Marian. "But you don't have to repeat my mistakes, Marian."

Marian laughed softly. Leandra's expression softened at the unexpected reaction. "What, Marian?"

"I think I need to confess something." Marian answered. Leandra nodded inquiringly and motioned for her to continue. Hawke took a deep breath.

"Before the wedding wasn't the only of your 'mistakes' I've repeated."

"I'm not following you." Her mother said slowly.

A smile ghosted over Marian's lips. "Let's just say that falling in love with the so-not-suitable apostate is another thing we have in common."

"Oh." Was all her mother had to say to that.

They were silent for a long while. Marian didn't know what to say and Leandra seemed to be in too deep thought to actually say something. Then a small sad smile ghosted over Leandra's lips and she spoke.

"The Maker moves in mysterious ways, obviously." She said. "I can't decide if this is punishment for my youthful indiscretions or something else entirely."

"I have no idea, mother." Hawke said honestly. "But I do know that he's the only one who gets me. He understands me and I never have to hide what I am from him." Her voice turned pleading. "Please mother, be happy for me. I'm happy. It might not be what you wanted for me, but this is what I want. What I need."

Her mother bust out laughing. "You know, I told my own mother almost those exact same words the night I ran away with your father."

"What did she say?" Marian wondered.

"She told me it was my life and I could ruin it for all she cared. That I no longer would be welcome home if I walked out that door." She paused. "I walked out crying but I never looked back. Never regretted that I didn't either." She smiled gently and stood up to hug her now crying daughter. When Marian stopped crying Leandra gently eased the grip on her and looked at her face.

"I'm not going to tell you that. Darling, if you're happy, I'm happy." Leandra said. "I wish you would have chosen someone safer for you, but I understand. I can't blame you. I just hope that someday, you'll be able to live and love as non-mages. I love you and I'm so proud of you, Marian."

Marian smiled widely. "Thank you mother, I love you too." They embraced again for a long while. When they release each other Leandra smiled.

"So, when do I get to meet this young man?" She said. "I still want to meet him and see if he's suitable."

Marian rolled her eyes. "I'll bring him around tomorrow, I promise."

* * *

><p>The following day, Leandra was waiting anxiously in the living room for her daughter to get home. When the door opened she almost jumped.<p>

Marian stepped forward into the living room with a big smile on her face and a blonde handsome young man in tow."Mother, this is Anders. Anders, meet my mother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I've always figured that a Mage!Hawke would be particularly sheltered in all aspects as she/he would have to keep their abilities hidden to not be taken by the Templars. Is that just me? _

_Review please! No flames though; those make me sad!_


End file.
